The internet offers the perfect media for targeted advertising. This is due to the fact that different individuals view different content depending upon their particular interests and search patterns.
In the past, on line advertisements are typically based on static placement. For example, an advertiser will typically purchase advertisement space on a web-site or search engine regardless of the content of the webpage. For example, a webpage displaying or discussing cars can also have automotive advertising presented therewith. Alternately, advertisements may be based on the results of key word searches
This problem is especially true with regard to videos presented on the internet. In addition, when individual persons create and post their own videos (or their own static content such as photographs) to the internet, there is no known system for effectively presenting targeted advertising (with the exception of traditional key word based advertising) to those other persons selecting and then viewing the videos (or static content such as photographs).
What is instead desired is an automatic system where targeted advertising is presented to viewers of internet content such that different people can post their own content to the internet, with the persons viewing the internet content receiving advertising that is associated with the internet content selected by the viewers.